Betrayal
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [Complete] This is a Followup to SmackDown Apr 8. Slash is in this story - Rob&Booker, Rob&Kane. Rob is going through the betrayal of Booker, While realizing that the love for Kane is still there. Will Kane and Rob reconcile their Differences? R&R.
1. Rob's Trust Broken

****

Betrayal

By Crys Skywalker

****

Title: Betrayal

****

Rating: For now PG-13 (mainly because of language and slash references)

****

Summary: This takes place after Smackdown 8 April 2004. Booker left Rob in some serious damage. Rob turns to an unexpected friend for help.

****

Pairings: Rob/Booker (really slight), Rob/Kane

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Betrayal

Rob was Livid. He couldn't talk nor do anything. The tag team idea was down the drain because of one man, Booker T. Rob didn't know what to do he was so angry. He went to Kurt Angle and was able to get his revenge. But that wasn't going to stop the pain radiating from his heart.

He trusted Booker and he was betrayed. It hurt him so much that he didn't hear the others trying to talk to him. Big Show walked in front of him.

"So little RVD got screwed. If you ever think you can beat me in a tag match think again." Big Show sneered. Rob looked up at him. Tears were starting to make their way into his eyes.

"Don't ever tell me this. I already know that Booker has no love for me. All he wants is to go back to stupid RAW!" Rob yelled and walked off.

Big Show looked at Charlie Haas who was currently laughing. "You realize that there is more between them than it looks." Charlie nodded.

"Yeah but it's still funny that I was able to screw Robbie V. over." Charlie laughed. Big Show looked mad.

"Are you going to realize that Rob was really hurt by that. This isn't any damn laughing matter. Booker really did a number on him." Big Show was furious. He might not like Rob, but he like Booker less. And to see tears in Rob's eyes bothered him deeply. Charlie stopped laugh realizing the point that Big Show was getting across. Egos needed to be dropped, for there was a really hurt man in their roster.

"I just hope that there is someone who can comfort him." Charlie spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rob was stunned by the reaction of the Big Show. He thought it was going to be like the RAW roster. When someone else emotionally hurt someone there usually they were left alone. Here they were evil. Rob could feel the tears building up as he walked into the empty locker room. He shut the door and slid down the wall. Crying hopelessly, Rob let the betrayal set in and takes it's course. He wanted to hide from the world.

He remembered when he and Booker considered dating. Booker was so uncomfortable with the idea that all they ever did was kiss once in a while. Rob was still hurting from Kane. He really loved Kane. And now Booker betrayed him.

"Well at least I know what Kane felt." Rob muttered amongst the tears.

"So this isn't the first time this has happened to you?" a voice spoke softly. Rob looked up shocked that there was another voice in the room. John Cena looked at him concerned. "Ya know I really don't feel comfortable around the homosexual world, but when a friend is in need I'm there for them." Cena opened his arms waiting for Rob to take the offer.

Rob fell into his arms sobbing. His cool calm attitude tore away with the pain he felt. He couldn't stop, seeking what little comfort and warmth that was offered. Cena just sat there allowing Rob to cry. He felt horrible that Booker would screw over his lover like that. Rob finally settled down a bit. Hiccups in his voice he looked up at Cena.

"Thank you. I really didn't think anyone liked me here." Rob hiccuped. Cena laughed.

"You'd be surprised at how many wanted you here. So you want to talk about it? Or am I going to figure a way to squeeze it out of you?" Cena joked while Rob was in his arms.

"I don't make you uncomfortable?" Rob whispered. Cena frowned at the implications.

"Like I said before, I will help a friend out no matter what their orientation may be. Is it that bad in RAW. Do they shun you there?" Cena was really concerned.

"Not really, at least until they found out that I was with Kane. Oh god, I still love him too." Rob started up the waterworks again, but refused to make any sound.

"I think they want you to be safe. Kane has lost it. I watch RAW so I know what is going on. But damn he hurt you bad, why do you still love him?" Cena asked.

"I hurt him. I betrayed him.... It was my fault." Rob began to sob.

"Hey I wasn't trying to make you cry. It's okay." Cena couldn't believe how fragile Rob has become. He admired the man for his strength, even after finding out he was gay.

"I hurt Kane and so Booker had to hurt me." Rob spoke with confidence. He was certain that it was his fault.

"That's not true. What you need to do is call Kane. I think it's time that you talk to him and explain what is going on. He may not accept and apology but it worth a try. Who knows he may want you back." He reasoned with Rob. Rob looked so hopeless. He wanted to mend the relationship with Rob and Kane. It bothered him so much that Kane meant so much to Rob. And the breakup that they experienced was painful for the both of them.

"I'm scared." Rob replied. Cena hugged him in response.

"I'm right here if you need it. But don't get any ideas, I'm not going to kiss you anything that gayish." Cena replied. Rob laughed at his attempt at humor.

"Okay." Rob grabbed Cena's cell phone. He dialed the number and waited.

"Remember you're not alone." Cena reminded him.

"Hi.... Kane it's me Rob.... Can I talk to you?"

TBC?.... 


	2. Kane confronts His Heart

****

Betrayal Part 2

Author's note: I want to thank the three reviews I got. I figured that since three of them like the story I thought I'd go on. This is going to be a slow proceeding story. I want to make sure that SmackDown isn't going to contradict it too bad. Lol. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

****

Rating: This chapter is going to be rated R so if you don't like slash or the sexual contents that are going to be in this story I suggest don't read.

****

Disclaimer: I didn't say it last chapter, but I don't own WWE or anybody with them, so don't sue. I don't own anything anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kane sat down after finding out that Edge was planning something drastic. He was pissed. He couldn't believe the way Edge acted. No fear, but a lot of hate. He was like Rob, but not. 

"Rob...." He spoke. He couldn't get him out of his head. He fell in love with him during the Tag Team reign with him. But Rob had other ideas; he wanted him to lose the one security he had.... His mask. He trusted Rob, and Rob turned and betrayed him.

He still has feeling for him. Kane originally thought that once Rob left to SmackDown that He would be rid of these feelings that he had for Rob. It didn't work that way. In fact he missed him more.

Kane caught himself watching the last SmackDown, seeing the betrayal that Booker did to Rob. He knew that Booker and Rob were slightly involved with each other, but Rob looked quite sad when he was tagging with Booker.

"He deserved it." Kane muttered.

"Who deserve what?" Someone behind Kane asked. Kane whipped around and notice Hurricane stand there with a sad look in his eyes.

"Rob!" Kane yelled, "He deserved it all. He ruined me."

"Kane, that's not true and you know it. He loves you, _still_. How can you say that? I know that you still love him. He's hurting, in more ways than you think. Do you even have any idea what Booker put him through?" Hurricane tried to reason with Kane. He was sure that Kane wasn't going to hear any of it. Kane stood up. His head hung low so that the little black towel he wore hid his face. Hurricane gulped as Kane lunged forward.

"Are you sure he still wants me? How could you say that about Booker? He's a better love than me." Kane whispered looking into Hurricane's eyes.

"No Kane, he's not. He's hurt Rob badly. He cares for no one but his own gratification. Rob really loves you. I can't believe that you could be so closed to him. He saw how beautiful that you are. He loved everything about you, but after you got really bitter, he got really scared. He was afraid that you hurt him or worse rape him. This whole mask thing made things worse for him." Hurricane explained, "You see Kane, those scars you talk about are all in your mind. You are not a monster, well now you might be, but you are not."

"I _am_ a _monster_!" Kane roared. He wasn't going to take anymore of this. He grabbed Hurricane and chokeslamed him out the door. He was furious. Hurricane stood up shook his head and walked away from the devastation.

__

How could he say that? I am a monster. Nobody wants me because there attracted to me. They want me cause everybody fears me. They want to use me, Kane thought. _Rob betrayed me like what Tori and Sean did_.

Kane threw the chair down with a loud crash. His fury dissipated. And he stood there retreating into the depths of his mind.

*Flashback*

Kane and Rob stood in their tiny hotel room. Rob had a really bright smile. He was so happy to be there with Kane. He set his stuff down and threw his arms around Kane's waist.

"I love you so much. Can I be allowed to show you how much I really do care about you?" Rob asked. He had a twinkle in his eyes. Kane smiled, he loved the feel of Rob in his arms. Kane picked up the smaller man and walked to the edge of the bed. The single motion made Rob moan in pleasure. Kane set him gently on the bed.

"Rob, I have no idea why someone as beautiful as you would choose me, but I am very happy that you love me so much. I care about you." Kane's hands glided down to Rob's clothed erection. Rob moan louder. He looked up at Kane, love pulsing through his body.

"Kane I want to do this. I really love the way you touch me, but it my turn. I want to show you how much I love you." Rob gently rubbed the harden nipples on Kane. Kane uttered a guttural moan. Lovingly, Rob gently licked every part of his body as he slowly unclothed Kane. Kane felt like he was in heaven and this angel was sent for him. Rob got to Kane's boxers and stopped. Kane was nervous, but was satisfied that it was Rob that was the first to touch him like that. Rob moved his hand on the harden flesh that hid beneath the boxers. Kane moaned louder. Rob took that as initiative to keep going. Slowly he got the chance to see Kane's harden penis. Loving the look in Kane's eyes, Rob deep throated him and made Kane orgasm.

After consciousness came back to Kane he smiled at his lover, "Thank you for the gift lover. You are my angel from heaven."

Rob smiled back at him; "I really love you."

*End Flashback*

Kane stood there realizing that tears were falling from his eyes. He thought about what Hurricane said. If Rob really wanted him he would have fought harder to keep the relationship.

Wouldn't he?

The loud ring of his cell phone went off. Kane looked around trying to figured where he threw it. It kept ringing, meaning that the call was either his brother, or something that came up. He picked up the phone and pressed the send button.

"Hi.... Kane it me Rob.... Can we talk?" He heard Rob's voice. It sounded like he was crying. Kane was furious that someone would hurt his angel.

"Kane? Are you there? .... I'm scared, Cena he's not answering... Kane please don't be mad at me...." Rob was close to tears again. Kane noted that John Cena was probably suggested to Rob to call him.

"Honey, don't cry. I was startled that it was you..." Kane spoke softly. He heard the soft keening noise on the other side.

"Kane.... I miss you so much...." Rob cried. Kane felt the tears in his eye build up.

"I know honey.... I know...." Kane spoke, "I still love you my angel." And with that said, Rob broke into tears not able to say anything. Kane on the other line was actually crying. Kane could just see it now; JR making jokes that the monster cries when he hears his lover in so much pain.

"Hey Kane.... Sorry Rob is crying a little to hard to speak. Listen dawg, I want you to come here and make things better for Robbie. He's really hurting." Cena interjected.

Kane knew what Cena was doing and he wasn't ready, "Listen Cena, I'm not ready to mend anything between Rob and myself, however if he can be able to talk to me without breaking down and crying too much I would like to speak with him. I just not ready to see him yet.

"Okay.... I understand. I think he will to." Cena spoke his good-byes, hearing Rob weeping loudly. Kane stood there shocked. Hurricane was right; Rob did still love him.

TBC....

****

Author's note: Again I wanted to thank those who reviewed. Now here's the challenge, I want suggestions on how Kane and Rob should get back together. I'm also for twists in storylines. By the way I really doubt that Booker would be abusive, but with the way he acted toward Rob it only felt right that Booker would do such a thing.


	3. Rob's greatest fear Booker

****

Betrayal Part 3

Author's Note: Well the suggestion box is still open. Thank you for the reviews I really do appreciate it. Unfortunately I had this written and my Computer decided to eat it. So I'm try this again. Warning, I really love Rob Van Dam, but for the storyline and for the way I want Rob portrayed I must have him put in some really bad situations. So you are warned.

****

Rating: R (for mostly language and attempted rape)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rob was still crying on Cena when the phone conversation was over. Kane had finally gave him hope. He was happy, but hurt also. Kane put him through a lot and he was trying to be good and wait for things to get better.

Cena hugged Rob a little tighter. He smiled at Rob who looked up and smiled at Cena. This was a side of Rob he thought he never see. Rob wasn't always the cool and calm one. In fact he one of the last soft hearted wrestlers out there. He was a very tender hearted man. Caring about everyone.

But since he was transferred to SmackDown something has been off. Cena couldn't place it but he knew it had to do with Booker T. Cena was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

"Hey." Rob quietly spoke to Cena.

"Hey yourself. How ya feel dawg?" Cena smiled.

"Tired but okay. I really hope Kane comes. You think he will?" Rob had a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, but the fool need to get his dawg head out of his ass first. You going to be okay?" Cena joked. Rob snickers a bit. He was still puffy-eyed but you could tell he was doing better.

"Sorry about soaking your shirt."

"Hey it's cool. Ya ever need anything I'm here for ya." Cena replied

"Anything?" Rob smirked.

"Naw dawg! I ain't gonna give ya a blow job, dummy." Cena laughed. Rob had to do that. He smiled wide when Cena took the joke.

"I couldn't help it. Thank for that. I need a little saving." Rob spoke.

"Saving? What's going on? Are you really okay?" Cena was concerned again. He knew that Rob saying saving meant what he said and not something else. Rob turned away.

"Sorry, forget I said that." Rob turned to walk out the door. Cena grabbed his arm lightly.

"What happened? You don't act like the Rob Van Dam I know." Cena questioned Rob, but he wasn't even looking at Cena.

"Look I've got to get things do dude. I'll catch ya later and talk about what's bothering me. I just can't right now." Rob spoke as he walked out.

Cena frowned. He knew that Booker was abusing him, but he didn't know how. Rob never gives indication of the whole situation, but Booker has. Ever since Booker got to SmackDown he's been real bitter, even bring Rob down. Cena went with his gut instinct and decided to wait around until Rob left. He didn't trust Booker and was about to not protect Rob.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rob walked down the hall. He was looking for a secluded place to proceed to do a work out. He knew that he almost told Cena what was going on. If he did Booker would have had to punish him, and he really didn't want that. So he left. He knew that Cena wasn't going to drop it. And a big part of him hopes that Cena wouldn't drop the issue.

Rob found what he was looking for and grabbed two chairs. He also grabbed a water bottle and proceeds to sit in the split position. He remembered when he first showed up and freaked most of the Roster with his peculiar works out. I got to the point that he hid to do his work out. And of course that's how he met Kane. 

His memories started flooding in. Until their last encounter, were Kane broke up with him. He still cries from the thought that his first lover hurt him, but it was his fault.

*Flashback*

Kane and Rob stood there. They were in the back after the match with Triple H. Kane lost his mask and Rob was smarting from the chokeslam that Kane gave him.

"Kane look I'm sorry. I really thought you were going to beat Triple H. I love you. I would have never put you in this position unless I knew you could do it." Rob explained. Kane had started to get mad at him.

"You did this to me! Look at me! You and Stone Cold wanted a monster then you got one!" Kane yelled. Rob looked down.

"I didn't want that. I wanted to love you. I wanted you not to be afraid." Rob sniffed. The tear threatened to spill from his eyes.

"This is _Love_! You ruined me. Did you even think!" Kane yelled. Rob began to sob quietly. "So damn childish of you Rob. You're such a spoiled, rotten little kid. Mommy couldn't give me a boyfriend so I had to claim one for myself." Kane mocked him. Rob's crying increased. He looked up into Kane's eyes. All he saw was hate and contempt for him.

"Kane I really love you. I didn't think this was going to happened..." Rob sobbed.

"BULLSHIT!" Kane spat. "You knew. You betrayed me! Just like Sean and Tori!"

Rob couldn't believe what he heard. He fell to the floor and sobbed harder. Kane stood over him. Kane grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. The smaller man in Kane's hands trembled.

"You see Rob, you are as spoiled as they are. You expected me to forgive you, and you know I don't work that way." He set Rob down and slapped him in the face. Rob looked at him. "Now that I'm going to end this pathetic excuse for a relationship I want to finish it my way." Kane's anger was in control of him. Rob stood there with his hand on his cheek. Kane threw him over a bench and beat him until Rob could all but sob.

"You are nothing to me Rob. It's over. Get over it and Find someone better." Kane spoke as he walked out.

*End Flashback*

Rob couldn't believe what Kane did. There was only one other person who knew about the incident and he was Booker. Unfortunately Booker found that an excuse to beat him up or rape him. Rob didn't know what to do. He knew that if he got back with Kane that Kane wouldn't beat him or rape him, but he was still afraid.

"So this is where you went hiding to, huh?" Someone called to him. Rob recognized the voice immediately. Booker was not who he wanted to see right now. "Were you ever going to do what I asked. I can always force you, but I didn't want to have to."

Rob was kicked out of the position he was in. Lying sprawled out on the floor he nodded, afraid of the consequences.

"Well you still need to punished since you didn't do as I asked." Booker grabbed Rob's ponytail and yanked him up. Rob's face was at Booker crotch. He knew what he was forced to do. Tears splashed down his cheeks.

"Please... I don't deserve this... Please." Rob pleaded.

"You don't?! Who in charge here?! You little bitch. Kane was right, you are a spoiled brat. Maybe I should give you a better punishment then what Kane did." Booker yelled.

"Cena! Help me! Cena! Come and save me!" Rob sobbed. 

"WHAT!! You little hoe! You're fucking Cena now! That's it I'm going to beat some sense into you. You don't go sleeping on me!" Booker screamed. Rob wailed as he was thrown onto his hands and knees. Booker ripped the singlet off of Rob. Booker unzipped his pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cena had a gut instinct to find Rob soon. He walked around and asked a few of the remaining wrestlers if they had seen Rob. The only one who saw him last was Rey Mysterio. He pointed in what direction he saw him going. Cena went down that hall.

"Cena... Help me!.... Cena!"

That was Rob's wail. _Oh god, help me if he's hurt. I knew Booker was a maniac_, Cena thought. He got to be here heard the voices and what he saw disturbed him. Rob was naked, bloody and sprawled out like he was about to be fucked. Booker had his erection at Rob's rim about to force it in him. Cena had enough.

Cena kicked Booker off of Rob. Cena beat the stuffing out of Booker and grabbed Rob. They ran to the locker room. Rob ran into Cena weeping brokenly. Cena gather the naked Rob Van Dam and laid him down on one of the benches. Cena kneeled next to him. He moved the hair out of Rob's eyes.

"It's okay Rob. I got you know. You're safe." Cena smiled at him. "I need to get a cloth and clean you up. Will you be okay being by yourself?" 

"Yeah, be quick please." Rob sighed.

"Sure. I can do that." With that Cena walked to the bathroom to get a rag.

The door opened to the locker room. Rob flinched and began to cry. His sobs filled the room. Big Show walked in seeing that Rob was lying on the bench sobbing. 

"Hey it's me little one. Don't be afraid. Are you okay Rob?" Big Show gathered Rob into his arms. Rob wailed, weeping his heart out. Big Show held him.

"What happened little one? Did Booker do this to you? You're bleeding all over. What did he hit you with?"

"You'd be surprised." Cena spoke. He watched Big Show hold him. "I caught Booker about to rape him. I have a feeling that Booker has raped him several times. It's gonna be a while before he talks. I suggest that you keep Charlie Haas away from him. That boy is too homophobic for Rob to deal with."

"Oh god, I never realized." Show spoke quietly.

"I don't think anyone did. I hope Kane gets here. And really fast. I don't think he knows how much Rob needs him." Cena spoke quietly as he mended the wounds on Rob's back.

TBC....


	4. Kane's Rage and Final Decision

****

Betrayal Part 4

Author's note: The early morning muses are always the best for me. I can always have my brain dream what I want for the next chapter. Warning to all Triple H fans, umm.... I really don't think this bashing, but there is going to be extreme Triple H torture. So I suggest to proceed with caution. Also this is in Kane POV again so enjoy.

****

Rating: I'm going to say that this chapter is PG-13, but it's kind of drawing the lines with the torture.

****

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything. If I did I would be famous and be writing these for storylines in the actual wrestling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the conversation with Rob and Cena, Kane was pissed. He couldn't believe that someone so sweet like Rob would be so hurt. He never got around to asking Rob about Booker, but by his reaction it was obvious.

Angry and frustrated Kane looked for someone to torment for his pleasure. His angel was hurt and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Evolution stood in the hallway laughing at the last joke they pulled.

Kane smiled_ that's is going to be the last joke on them. Hunter started this mess between Rob and myself, that payback is necessary_, he thought. Laughing lightly about his next victim, he walked towards Evolution.

Hunter and Randy were standing there just talking, when Hunter made a joke about Kane. Of course they didn't know that Kane was standing right there. With only two member of Evolution, they were severely outnumbered for an attack by Kane. Hunter was still injured and Randy wasn't even going to be a problem.

Kane heard the joke. He chuckled at the hopeless attempt of humor. Hunter whipped around to see who was laughing, "I can see that you are very pathetic, just like your little faction." Kane spoke guff.

"How dare you..." Hunter stopped short noticing that Kane was pissed.

"How dare I what! Do you really think you can take me down?" Kane laughed.

"I can beat you up anytime I want. You're a freak that doesn't deserve anyone. Isn't great that Van Dam is getting fucked by Booker. Oh, you didn't know. Booker turned Van Dam into a sniveling dog." Hunter sneered. Kane was beyond furious. No one was allowed to say things like that about his angel.

"Of course you can't save him now, huh? He's on SmackDowm and Booker is probably forcing him every night. Amazing how one rape would tear that boy down." Hunter laughed, "I wished I thought of that when I wanted you two gone."

Kane's fury was heightened. Yes, he didn't know that Booker did that to his angel, but it didn't mean that Hunter had the right to make it worse. Kane grabbed Randy with one hand and the other pulled at Hunter's hair.

"Never say that about my angel." Kane growled. Randy, who was currently being choked, started crying.

"Ric will come and kick your ass. So will Batistia." Randy cried. Kane threw him against the wall until he was knocked unconscious. Hunter was starting to get the picture. Fear increased as Kane pulled tighter to his hair.

"Now you'll understand why nobody crosses me or my lovers." Kane spoke softly. No anger was present in his voice. Hunter passed out from the fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hunter finally awoke he noticed that one, he didn't know where the heck he was, and two he was chained up. Just like Rob, he had his arm chained above his head and his feet barely touching the floor. But unlike Rob, Hunter knew he was in for a world of pain.

"So my pet has finally woken up." Kane sneered. Hunter thought he was going to scream. He was really frightened. "What pet? Do you think that you're going to have the pleasure of getting burned or at least having the though of being burned, No I think not. You mentioned of raping my angel. I don't like that."

"No please… I'm scared. Isn't that enough?" Hunter whimpered pathetically.

"ENOUGH? How could you say that? You were going to injure him. Hurt him. Make him cry, and you say that being afraid is going to be enough." Kane was livid. He couldn't believe that Hunter would say such a thing.

"You don't deserve him… I do!" Hunter yelled back. Tears began to fall from his eyes. The shame on his face was obvious.

"NO! YOU DON'T! He loves me. NOT YOU!" Kane screamed. "He has never liked you or wanted to do anything with you. He told me how you treated him. You are worse than I am, you sick sadist. You stay away from my angel. He doesn't need you."

"It's true I treated as if he was my toy, but…" Hunter couldn't finish. He was slapped across the face. Kane repeatedly punched Hunter not caring if anything was broken. Hunter wheezed as the air was repeatedly knocked out of him. Kane couldn't take anymore of him.

"Now you will understand why rape is so bad." Hunter shivered under Kane's sickening gaze. "You, yourself did this to several people in the old days. Let's see Shawn, Tori, Sean, and Jericho to name a few. Oh, Jericho was the one who told me about so of the ideas that ran threw that sick head of yours."

Kane began sliding his tongue on the back of Hunter's shoulder. Hoping that Hunter would tremble, Kane began to bite certain areas of his neck. Hunter's crying increased as Kane fondled his hardened muscle hidden in his wrestling shorts.

"It seems that you a tad excited Hunter. Is that why you're crying? Because your body has decided to betray you?" Kane laughed.

"Kane leave him alone!" Bischoff entered the room. "Why has Hunter gotten your wrath? Is it because you lost your mask to him? You know that's Rob's fault. He's the one that pushed you into it."

Kane whipped around and towered over Bischoff, "This is you fault. I didn't lose my mask because of Rob. I lost it because you had to make the match as such."

"Okay. Okay. Just leave Hunter alone." Bischoff tied to reason with him.

"I'm going to be leaving for two days when I come back you had better one accept Rob back or two leave him alone." Kane calmly spoke and walked out of the door.

Randy and Batista ran in to see Hunter. They yanked his battered body from the chains that held him there. Hunter crumpled into Batista's arms and cried.

"I don't want to get near Kane ever again!" Hunter sobbed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kane walked down the hall. He had a mission. That mission was to get Rob and save him like a knight in shinning armor.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but the next one probably won't be.


	5. Rob and Booker battle it out

****

Betrayal Part 5

Author's Note: As you know, I've going at this story for a while. I have a feeling that this story is going that only three to four more chapters left. I have also decided how the twists are going to be... But I'm not telling. Thank you all for the suggestions and thank you all for the reviews. If I had never received any reviews, this story would have died... So I really appreciate every review I get.

****

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13 (I don't think any thing really bad is going to happen).

****

Disclaimer: Well I think we already know that I don't own anything. So with that, Let's get on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cena decided to keep an eye on Rob since the attempted rape. Rob was very thankful that he got a really good friend out of this situation. Cena hung around for him. At night Rob had been having nightmares and Cena would go to his room and check on him. It got to the point that Cena roomed next to Rob on purpose.

Booker stayed away from Rob and Cena. He had been planning something, but was looking for the time to execute it. Smackdown approached and both Booker and Rob tension's started to build up. 

Cena stood there looking at Rob. "Ya gonna be okay dawg?" it was less than two hours before Rob had to face Booker T. Rob looked up at Cena.

"I don't know if I can face him. I really want Kane here, but no one knows where he went. He was so pissed at me crying that he went and took it out on Hunter." Rob started crying.

"Okay, what's wrong? Are you worried that Kane didn't forgive you?" Cena asked.

"No.... It's not that. If Kane wants me back... Do you think...? Do you think that he would do what Booker has?" Rob whimpered. Rob was truly afraid that Kane would hurt him rather than love him. Kane had changed so much since the incident involving his mask.

"Naw, Undertaker wouldn't allow it. I told him to talk to his little brother before you see Kane. Unfortunately, I don't think Kane will talk to him." Cena told Rob frankly. Rob started crying harder.

"I know you're not gay and all than, but can you..." Rob sobbed. He couldn't finish, he was so afraid of being rejected. Cena smiled lightly.

"You want me to hold you and tell you that someone really loves you, huh?" Cena asked gently. Rob nodded as he tried to wipe away the tears that wouldn't refuse to stop falling. Cena wrapped his arms around Rob.

Rocking gently he spoke to Rob softly, "I care about you, you're like the brother I never had. I really enjoy protecting you, because I know that you're safe." Rob allowed the tears to flow. "Kane won't hurt you. I think he was angrier with Hunter and not you. He wanted to take it out on someone because you were hurt, and he couldn't anything."

"I really want him with me.... I really love him." Rob started to smile again. Cena smiled at him.

"Well are you ready to workout? We have a battle to take on." Cena snickered at Rob's reaction of distaste. Rob suck out his tongue at Cena. Cena laughed.

"Defiantly the brother I never had." Cena was laughing hard at the reaction of Rob.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smackdown was on. Booker and Rob were announced. Rob was angry for once and decided to take out Booker. The battle went on, with lots of painful direct shots and just as painful misses. Rob looked like he was going to win it, but as Rob got angrier he got really sloppy. Booker saw his chance and started fighting back.

Blow after blow, Rob began to stagger back. Stunned by Booker's strength, Rob finally realized that he was in some serious trouble. He started to find another chance to get ahead.

"How bad do you want to beat me?" Booker yelled at Rob. Are you hoping that you ex comes and saves you?"

"Shut up!" Rob yelled. He was losing his battle with his emotions. Tears began to build up.

"What's wrong? See this is why I treat you like a dog. You cannot handle being dominate. You are a true bitch!" Booker taunted. Rob couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why? Why?" Rob cried.

"You a sad excuse for a male. Are you always going to be a mama's boy? Is Cena holding you like the baby you are?" Booker sneered. Booker started to hit him even more. As they kept going Rob got tangled in the ropes. Booker kept beating him. The referee was the only person that saved Rob from the brutality of Booker wrath.

Rob struggled to get back stage as fast as he could. He didn't know where Booker disappeared to and he wasn't going to find out. Booker was really angry with him. He was never supposed to undermine Booker. So Rob had to find Cena soon.

Rob got to a dark area in the arena. He looked around feeling like he was being followed. Rob began to cry. He got lost and found a corner. 

"Kane, Cena, where are you two? Help me." Rob trembled. He hated the dark just as much as Hunter hated small spaces.

"Well Rob.... It looks like you fear of the dark still controls you. At least you don't try to defy it. Unlike me!" Booker laughed. Booker grabbed Rob's head and beat him repeatedly, until Rob was unconscious.

"Now Rob, you have no idea what you're in for..." Booker sadistically laughed.

TBC...

****

Author's Note: After seeing Smackdown I decided to wander from the current story line. I did however take parts of the match that happened.


	6. Kane, Taker, and Cena lost Rob is raped...

****

Betrayal Part 6

Author's Note: I want to thank those that reviewed. Well it's getting down to the wire. I believe that there is only going to be one chapter after this. As you saw Booker was in complete control. Is Kane going to save him? Or is he going to still walk away?

****

Rating: R (you'll see why. Proceed with caution)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cena watched the TV. Rob was getting his ass beat. And he couldn't get out there to save him. He promised Rob to stay out of it.

"Why aren't you out there?" A deep voice behind Cena. Cena turned around and looked up to Undertaker. "I know that my little brother and him were together... But from what I hear, you're trying to get them back together."

"Ya, what's it to you?" Cena looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong... I like what you doing for my little brother, but I don't think he wants to forgive Rob for betraying him." Undertaker explained.

"Well leave that decision to someone who knows what the answer is." Kane replied to Taker. 

"Hello little brother." Taker was nervous to see his brother. Kane and him haven't been really getting along. That's part of the reason that Kane and him had that huge fight at Wrestlemania XX.

"Hi." Kane spoke short and curt to Taker. Take could tell that he was still pissed. "Where's my angel?"

"Well..." Cena pointed to the TV. Kane eyes went wide with fear.

"Rob...." Kane whispered, as he watched in horror to see Rob tangled into the ring ropes. Cena and Taker walked out of the room. They were on a mission, save Rob and find him before Booker did. Kane watched as Rob ran out of the stage area.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rob awoke after Booker beat him into the wall. He was chained to the floor, forced onto all fours. After a short while and assessment of where he was (which he really had no clue), he realized that his bladder was fighting for some relief.

"Booker.... Booker are you here?" Rob whispered. He waited a while, and then determined that Booker was no where around. He shuffled around the best he could and fell asleep.

Time passed and Rob reawakes. He couldn't see much of anything. It was really dark.

"So you're awake again." Booker looked at Rob. Rob glanced up and saw the figure of Booker.

"Hey.... Can I go and take a leak?" Rob asked quietly.

"So you need the bathroom huh? How about I let you pee in the corner!" Booker laughed. "You are a Bitch. You fuck like one, you act like one, and you are going to piss like one." Booker unchained Rob and grabbed him by his ponytail. He yanked rob into the corner. Rob tried to stand.

"No! You are no allowed to stand." Booker smacked Rob's back. Rob looked at him and whimpered. Booker yanked Rob's shorts off and threw them somewhere in the darkness. "You need to go so bad, so go!"

The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of soft whimpering and the urine splashing under Rob. Booker laughed.

"Are you yet understanding not to ever cross me?" Booker sneered in Rob's face. Rob sobbed in response. He was yanked across again and chained up again.

"I'm sorry...." Rob cried. Booker smacked Rob's face.

"You DO NOT ever do that again. You are MINE! No one can save you including Kane. Later I will give you your well-deserved punishment. I want you to be ready, If not I will hurt you more. And if you think that I'll care that I hurt you, think again. You are my bitch, and nobody wants you, not even Kane."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kane, Taker, and Cena met in the center of the arena. Kane looked absolutely scared and Taker was pissed.

"I don't know what happened. Rob and Booker are missing." Cena explained. After he said that, the light dawned on him. "Oh god.... Rob is in danger. Booker is so sadistic that he just doesn't care what happens to Rob."

"What would Booker do? I thought they were lovers?" Kane asked. He looked at Taker.

"Brother, there has been some stuff that you don't know about.... Booker has been since he got here, raping Rob. For sometime Booker has been taking advantage of Rob. From what Cena's told me, Rob has been raped by him even in RAW. Did you have any idea?" Taker explained to a really horrified Kane.

"No I didn't know." Kane looked at them. "But Hunter was giving me a hard time before I got here. He made jokes that insinuate that Rob was stuck in a really abusive relationship. Even Hunter had said that he 'wish he thought of that.' Why is it so wrong for me to love someone."

"Man dawg. Don't listen to that champion reject. He doesn't know what to think 'cause he's jealous that you have Robbie to love and hold." Cena told Kane. Kane frowned.

"Why is it I can't protect him when he needed it the most?" Kane spoke bitterly at his own actions.

"Kane, brother, you've been clouded by anger for a while that you took it out on Rob. He didn't know that you couldn't see that Hunter was manipulating you. He ran to Booker believe that Booker was going to love him like you did. And at first he did, but Booker saw how easy Rob depended on him." Undertaker tried to explain.

"I hurt him so much. Why does he still want me?" Kane eye's filled with tears.

"Oh, Kane… Please dawg, don't cry. Rob has been doing that since he talked to you." Cena pleaded. "As it is we are wasting time. When we find Rob then we can talk, but until then I want to find him."

"So where do we look. I mean we checked out the parking lot and all of the locker rooms. So what else is there?" Taker asked.

"Well I'm going to see if Booker's rental is still here. Kane look around the underground section and Taker I want you to wander around if you hear anything, use this to keep us in contact." Cena explained and handed both Taker and Kane walkie-talkies. 

"Okay let's go." Taker spoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rob looked around. He was so ashamed with himself. He lost control of everything since Booker betrayed him. Now Rob is chained to the floor wishing that he was in his hotel room. As sore as he was, he still tried to move around a bit to get comfortable. His eyesight was used to the darkness, but unfortunately Rob could only make out figures and not details. As he looked around he realized quickly that he was not alone. Booker was sitting there waiting. 

"So since you show that you are a least a little alert, I believe it's time for that punishment you deserve." Booker walked to Rob. Rob winced as Booker again grabbed his ponytail and yanked. "Now open wide a be a good little boy and suck Booker's dick." He sneered.

Rob was mortified. Booker stuck his limp member in front of Rob's mouth. Gingerly Rob began to suck. Booker moaned with enjoyment. "That's it you little cocksucker. Make me hard." Booker moaned louder. Rob didn't want to think of what was happening to him. The fear began to choke Rob. He wanted to stop so badly. Tears began to flow down his face.

"Aww, do you need to stop?" Booker asked in a sickly sweet voice. Rob nodded. Booker removed his hard, erect member. Seeing that Rob was breathing hard, Booker decided that it was time to use the few items he bought. Grabbing the 2x4 that he was sitting on, he decided that it was time to give Rob his spanking. Rob began to cry as Booker hit him hard with each blow on Rob's tender skin. Booker began to laugh at the misery of Rob.

"I thought you were a hardcore nut. I thought you could handle this!" Booker taunted. Booker kept hitting Rob hard with the 2x4. Rob's butt and thighs began to bleed.

"Please.... Stop Booker... Please..." Rob whimpered. Tears in his eyes made it hard for him to see.

"I have more goodies for you later." Booker laughed heartily. Rob sobbed in reply. "But I need some tending to." As he finished saying this, Booker thrust into Rob's tight ass. Booker moaned loudly. Booker kept thrusting into him really hard. Rob's blood was being used a lubrication.

"Please stop.... It hurts.... Please I'm sorry.... I won't ever disobey you again... Stop Booker..." Rob screamed with the pain. Booker grabbed Rob's penis and held on to it tight, not allowing Rob to cum.

"You will learn, after tonight, not ever to cross me." Booker orgasm finally hit. After he got of the initial shock of the orgasm, He put a cock ring on Rob. This made sure that Rob could not cum. Rob was sobbing loudly. Booker in turn rammed a butt plug in Rob.

"This will make sure that you suffer for your disobedience." Booker was seething at Rob. Rob cried from the pain and humiliation of what Booker had done to him. He cried because no one was around to save him. He cried because Kane no longer loves him. And he cried for himself, because of all that he put himself through and still felt worthless.

"Please.... Somebody save me...." Rob sobbed.

TBC...

****

Author's note: Don't worry Rob will be saved. I just wanted to leave you all hanging. Next Chapter... Rob's rescuers. 


	7. Rob is rescued by none other Kane!

****

Betrayal Part 7

****

Author's note: I want to thank all of you for the reviews. I'm really surprised by all the positive reviews. I really appreciate it. Well I wrote last chapter that this was going to be the last one, well actually there is going to be one more, so that's that.

****

Rating: R (mainly because it spills over from the last Chapter)

****

Disclaimer: Well if you haven't got it by now, I don't own anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kane trudged through the basement. He was hoping he would find Rob, then again he hoped he didn't. Booker was a vile man and what Rob was being put through shouldn't be allowed. But he wasn't ready to reconcile with Rob. Several times down in this damp dark lair, he almost turned back. He wasn't going to let Hunter win, however Kane really believe that Rob was as much fault as Hunter. Kane was in conflict with himself.

"Kane... Taker.... You guys read?" Cena's voice rang through the walkie-talkie. Taker replied quickly as usual.

"Yeah I'm here too." Kane was apprehensive. He hoped that Cena didn't find Booker's car.

"I found his car... Booker is still somewhere in this building." Cena replied.

"Are you sure? Could he have taken Rob's?" Taker asked.

"I highly doubt that, because I drove him with me... and my car is still here." Cena replied back. "Kane have you seen or heard anything yet?"

Kane didn't really want to answer, but he knew he'd better, "No I haven't." Cena sigh on the line.

"Taker keep up with the search, Kane wait for me.... I need to talk to you." Cena spoke melancholy. Kane knew he was in for it now.

Cena caught up to Kane. This search was going in a downhill turn. If they didn't find Rob soon, he was going to be left for dead. Cena wasn't going to have the person he admired and befriended to be left. Kane had his head down. The little black towel on his head hid his eyes. Cena knew that Kane still was nervous about how he looked, that was the main reason for that little towel. Cena grabbed Kane's hand to get him to look up.

"Kane is there something you need to talk about?" Cena looked into Kane's eyes. Kane winced at the fact Cena knew that there was something wrong. Kane turned away.

"I don't think I want to find Rob..." Kane spoke softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm scared." Kane was frank with his emotions which was rare." I'm afraid that Rob will turn his back on me again."

"Did he when you were a tag team? All he did was suggest that you go a beat up Triple H. Rob hated that he considered you so low. He didn't think that you would lose your mask." Cena hurt at the thought that Kane believe that Rob was behind his suffering.

"No! He made me!" Kane yelled.

"Did he really?"

"No ... I wanted the belt." Kane realized.

"Then why are you still blaming him. He wasn't trying to hurt you. He was there when you were defeated. He was there, wanting to hold you, because of that bastard. He knew that you had to remove your mask. And after that chaos you two went through and he left to Booker, he still loved you, deeply at that matter." Cena tried to reason with Kane. Tears flooded Kane's eyes.

"And I chokeslammed him into the mat after that, because I was so angry. After we got back stage he cried. He wanted me to hold him, because I hurt him. He was even begging me to love him. Oh god..." Kane whimpered. "I was so angry that I beat him up and told him that it was over. I told him that the relationship with him was a pathetic excuse for attention... Oh my god, what was I doing to him... And now Booker. He's frightened, and I caused this." Kane cried. The tears that he rarely shed were dripping down his face.

"During these last few weeks that I've been around Rob, he's confided in me about a lot of things. I know that he only told two people ever about that night. Booker was the first, and he decided that the information was useful for his advantage, the other he told was me. He said that he was afraid that you were going to hurt him, but he knew in his heart that you couldn't hurt him like Booker has. He even asked for my opinion. You want to know what I told him?" Cena sat next to Kane on the dirty floor. Kane nodded to Cena's question.

"I told him that he should give you another chance. I also told him that I would talk to your bother and that we all would sit down and make sure that you wouldn't hurt Rob ever again. Rob wants to be with you really badly. He's willing to give you another chance. He loves you Kane. You would be dumb to not want him back. If I were gay I would ask him out. He's really sweet and very thoughtful of everybody. You really have someone special. Let me ask you something... Were you happy with Rob?"

"Yes. I still love him." Kane spoke. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Then come on, and stop doubting yourself. You need to be really strong for him now. He's damaged and he's a shell of what he used to be. You need to be careful of what you say and do. He needs your love more than ever." Cena rushed to see if Rob was down the hall. Kane followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

"Please... Booker.... Make the pain stop." Rob whimpered. The butt plug and the cock ring were making it difficult for him to reach an orgasm and complete. He thought that blue balls was worst. Rob never cried so much. His eyes were sore. The pain from his backside and his butt made it difficult for him to stop crying. Rob for once in his life wished he were dead. Nobody had come to save him.

"Well you're going to obey me now?" Booker sneered. Rob nodded. Booker laughed. "You are really pathetic. I guess Heyman was right. Oh you didn't know did you? Heyman still wants your ass... Or did you forget? Does 'Heyman's little puppy', ring a bell?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rob spat. He was going to take that secret to his grave.

"BITCH!" Booker yelled, as he smacked him across the face. Rob screamed in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BITCH" Cena heard the scream from Booker and then the loud smack. Rob screamed in pain after that. Cena grabbed his walkie-talkie with one hand, and the other stopped Kane.

"Taker get your ass down here. I just found Booker and Rob..." They peered around the corner and saw Rob chained and bleeding. Booker was standing over him, unzipping his pants.

"Rob's chained to the floor..." Kane spoke quickly. His stomach turned and he walked past Cena. Cena looked at him as Kane turned away from him and puked.

"Was that my Brother?" Taker sounded concerned.

"Yes"

"I'll be there soon. Hold tight." Taker was already running to the basement.

Rob started to scream again. It was a blood curdling sound from his mouth. Cena turned around the corner to see Booker pissing onto Rob's open wounds.

"This guy is beyond sick." Cena was straight to the point watching Booker enjoy himself. Rob was going to really need some help after they got out of this. Booker was oblivious to the fact that both Kane and Cena were watching this grotesque display.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy? That's so disgusting and he's getting off on this." Taker said. He had just gotten there and saw what was going on. "Kid I hope you have a plan..."

"No I don't, but I have an idea." Cena spoke, "Why don't you and Kane beat the shit out of him and I go get Rob?"

"No!" Kane jumped. They all turned to Kane. "I'm going to save him. I want you guys to beat the hell out of that sick fuck. I need to save Rob so that he knows that I love him." 

"Okay I have no problem with that. Come on kid." Taker spoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Booker stood over Rob, peeing. He was beyond content. All the pain that he inflicted on Rob gave him a high. He knew that no one could find them. Cena was too stupid to figure out what Booker did with Rob.

"Well you are my puppy now!" Booker laughed. "Suck my cock puppy!"

"Hell no!" That wasn't Rob's voice. Booker turned just in time to see a large fist in his face. Taker and Cena started to beat the hell out of Booker.

Kane went to Rob. Rob was sobbing into his arms, not realizing that Kane was going to save him. Gently Kane petted Rob's shoulder. Rob's sobbing increased and he started to pee on the floor.

"No! No!" Rob cried.

"Angel look at me. It's Kane." Kane got Rob to look at him. Tear formed in Kane's eyes. "Come on. I'm going to save you. I love you Rob."

"Kaney... Hold me. I'm really scared." Rob whimpered. Kane smiled gently and broke the chains that held Rob. Kane picked up Rob and held him close. The smaller man began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner. I didn't know. Oh angel I love so much, please don't be angry with me." Kane spoke softly.

As Kane sat with Rob in his arms, Booker was getting the beating of the lifetime. Taker tied booker upside down and held him in place as Cena used him as a punching bag. Taker in turn grabbed Booker's dick and shoved the ice pick, which was going to be used on Rob, down like a catheter. Then there was a little bit of really thin wire that Cena found. They decided to close up Booker's dick with the wire. Cena was bored so he took the 2x4 and started to beat Booker like he was a piñata. Kane laughed when he saw Cena doing that. 

Grabbing a blanket for Rob, Kane exited with the smaller man asleep in his arms. Taker and Cena soon followed, leaving Booker hanging with his blood dripping onto the floor.

TBC...

****

Author's Note: After I saw that Heyman was back in Smackdown, I was thinking of doing a sequel, but that's still a thought. Please review and tell me what you think. There is one chapter left. Yay.


	8. Lovers of past come together at last

****

Betrayal Part 8

Author's Note: Whelp, this is it, the last chapter to my story. This is going to be a sappy chapter. So don't make fun of it (lol.) I'm seriously considering a sequel to this story, so if you would like that let me know.

****

Rating: PG13 (I'm getting tried of making it so harsh, my poor Robbie)

****

Disclaimer: Well I think you know so I won't repeat. *Smiles*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kane sat in the locker room watching Cena and Undertaker. They ran around looking for thing to clean Rob's wounds. Rob was still out like a light, which made this the opportunity to take care of the wounds before they got infected.

"God, I can't believe that he did that to Rob. Poor Rob..." Cena muttered as he cleaned the urine, grime, and blood off of Rob. Kane sat stunned by all of it. Booker T hurt his angel, who he thought, was doing fine.

"Kane?" Undertaker looked at his little brother. Kane looked up to Taker's eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"My angel...." Kane whispered. "Why would he hurt my angel like that?"

"Some people are that way Kane... I know it's rough for you... I haven't been a good brother to you at all." Taker started to feel the tears building in the back of his eyes. "Some people are really evil. Your father, Booker, and even me."

"Mark?" Kane looked up; tears fell from his eyes. Taker pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Kane whimpered into his shoulder.

"It's okay bro. I'm here." Taker tried to comfort Kane. Kane cried into his shoulder.

"Why me? Why Rob? He was so innocent. He didn't deserve this." Kane sobbed. Taker patted Kane's head. Nothing Taker could say could console his little brother.

"Oh Kane... Glen... I don't know why, but I do know you need to be strong for him. He needs you. Rob still loves you with all his heart." Taker smiled at his brother.

"After what I've done I don't deserve it...." Kane whined. Taker wrapped his arms around Kane's body tightening the hug.

"Yes you do brother, yes you do." Taker spoke into Kane's ear. "No matter what Glen, you have my blessing to be with him. Don't ruin this Glen. He really can't handle much now."

"I know." Kane spoke with hiccups in his voice. Kane felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Cena smiling goofy.

"Dawg you also have me around. If I can I'll try to help you both. I really would like Rob to be really happy." Cena spoke. Kane nodded. "Now can we get back to the hotel, especially before somebody finds Booker."

With that spoken, they walked out. Kane carried his lover making sure that Rob wouldn't wake. They deiced that the three of them would watch Rob for the night. And in the morning, Rob was going to be going to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night fell over the tiny hotel. Kane was standing outside on the balcony staring at the stars. Taker deiced to go and buy McDonalds for all of them. Cena was on his PS2 playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Rob was wondering around the tiny hotel room, looking for his Hungry, Hungry Hippos game. He was desperately acting like nothing happened. Taker, earlier after Rob finally woke up, kept bring up the subject. Taker was insisting that Rob needed to talk about what happened. Cena notice Rob wondering.

"Looking for something?" Cena asked. He had been waiting for Rob to snap. It wasn't like him to ignore what happened to him.

"Yeah..." Rob spoke in a tired voice.

"Need some help?"

"Um... did you see my Hungry, Hungry Hippos game?" Rob asked sheepishly. Cena giggled.

"No, I haven't... but did you check you're bag?"

"No I can't find it..." Rob whined. He didn't like losing his game.

"It's under the bed." Cena replied. Rob looked under the bed and grabbed his gray duffel bag. Smiling, Rob pulled out a bear and his game. Cena noticed the bear and grabbed it. Looking at it, He noticed that it had red and black designs were like Kane's old mask. Cena smiled as Rob blushed at the fact that Cena found his bear.

"So were did this come from?" Cena asked. He giggled at Rob who was turning redder from the question.

"Umm... Kane gave me that..." Rob stuttered. He quickly grabbed the bear out of Cena's hands. Cena was laughing by now. Rob ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Cena quickly stopped laughing.

"Rob.... Hey I wasn't laughing at you about the bear.... You're brave to admit that you need that. It's hard I know." Cena knocked at the door. Cena could hear sobbing on the other side. He tried the knob. Rob again forgot to lock the door. Cena walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Rob. It's okay... Don't cry. It's okay that you want you're bear." Cena felt a twist in his gut. He knew that he hurt Rob's sensitive feelings. Cena wrapped his arms around the curled up RVD. 

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought cute you look when you sleep with that Kane bear. The visual was too much for me to hold my laugher. I'm really sorry." Cena chuckled. He knew that Rey once in a while had a Spiderman figure with him and started to bother the other wrestlers with the toy. So Rob with his bear wasn't that bad. Rob wiped the tears he just cried from his eyes.

"Come on, let's go play that game you found. I'm sure you got that so you could have some fun." Cena replied. Rob smiled and walked out of the bedroom with the bear lodged in his arm.

"Hey kid, you're up" Taker spoke as he saw Cena and Rob walk out of the bedroom. Taker lifted the McDonalds that was in his hands. "Ya hungry?"

"Sure... Kane is where?" Rob looked around, worried.

"Don't worry, my brother is sitting outside. It's a little stuffy for him." Taker smiled. Rob grabbed the food and the game and turned to Cena.

"Game... Now!" Rob laughed. Cena perked up.

"Tenacious little brat aren't we." Cena laughed back. Taker watched them have the time of their life. Cena beat Rob, and then Rob beat Cena. It went back and forth for a few hours. Then the game changed to Tekken, Gundam Battle Assault 2, and Digimon. Taker was on the floor laughing by the time they got to Digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taker and Cena were exhausted, from the jokes, the laughing and the games. Taker was asleep on the couch and Cena was reading a book in the bed that was next to Rob's.

Rob however, was on the balcony watching Kane starring at the stars above them.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Rob asked Kane. Rob walked over to Kane and wrapped his arms around Kane's waist. Kane looked down to Rob. He gently tilted Rob's head up to his lips. Kane kiss Rob deeply. Rob sighed in the kiss. He wanted this for so long. He thought that he had lost Kane forever, and here tonight Kane stood in his arms giving him the most mind-blowing kiss he's ever had.

"I was thinking about you, angel." Kane spoke breaking the kiss. Rob smiled. Kane kissed him again. Much passion was in the kisses that were given to Rob.

"My demon, How I love you so much." Rob smiled. But there was a pressing question Rob had and he swallowed his pride and ego to ask it.

"What is it dear?" Kane was worried. Rob looked down, for the third time that night he was turning bright red.

"Can… Can you sleep with me...? I mean no sex or anything.... I'm afraid that Booker is going to get me in my dreams too." Rob whimpered. He was so embarrassed to ask this of Kane. They just got back together and he felt that he was already pushing Kane.

"No dear, there's nothing wrong with you needing me. Sure I'll protect you, even in your sleep. Come on... you need sleep and so do I. In the morning you're going to the hospital and we are going to make sure you are going to be okay." Kane told Rob. Rob frowned at the idea of going to the hospital, but he knew that it was necessary. 

Kane and Rob walked to bedroom. Kane tucked Rob into one side of the bed. Rob grabbed his bear.

"Is that the bear that I gave you?" Kane smiled.

"Yeah... I couldn't get rid of it. I needed to have something that was you around. I always believe that you were going to save me. I was really afraid to tell Cena what was happing to me, but I'm really glad I did." Rob smiled at Kane. He lovingly reached up and kissed Kane.

"Aww, man... Get a another room." Cena laughed. Rob and Kane stopped, mid kiss, turned and looked at Cena. "Oops sorry." Kane broke the kiss and laughed.

"Come on Rob you need to sleep." Kane whispered. Kane retucked Rob in bed and scooted to the other side of the bed. Kane grabbed Rob and spooned him into his body.

"Goodnight angel. You have a nightmare, wake me up. I'll protect you." Kane kissed Rob goodnight.

"Goodnight my demon."

THE END

****

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this fic. I really enjoyed writing the fic. This was originally this was a one chapter story, but I'm glad that I pushed through it. Hopefully you enjoyed it too. If you liked this story, look for some new fics that are coming soon. I have a humor series that is the "Adventure stories" these are funny little stories that are not really bashing, but making the guys who I chose to write about to be funny and cute (Like the chibi world in anime).

So keep a look out for new fics written by me: Crys Skywalker.


End file.
